Episode 86
Die falsche Prinzessin ist die 86. Episode aus dem Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Inu Yasha und seine Freunde müssen bald feststellen, dass sie es im Dämonenkopf-Palast mit einem sehr mächtigen Yōkai zu tun haben, denn der Herr des Palastes ist ebenso von ihm besessen, wie die Prinzessin, deren Gestalt er angenommen hat, um seinen Opfern, die er mit seiner dämonischen Aura lähmt, die Lebenskraft auszusaugen. Als den Freunden dämmert, wie groß die Gefahr ist, in der sie schweben, machen sie sich auf, um Miroku zu retten, was aber nur mit Hilfe der alten Exorzistin gelingt, die immun gegen die lähmende dämonische Kraft ist. Trotzdem kann der Dämonenkopf entkommen und greift Kagome an. Inu Yasha wirft sich im letzten Moment dazwischen und es gelingt ihm gemeinsam mit Miroku, den Dämon zu vernichten. Nebenbei erfahren sie, dass nach Narakus Verschwinden viele Dämonen in der Gegend aufgetaucht sind, die sich vorher aus Angst vor ihm versteckt hatten und sich jetzt alle auf die Suche nach den Juwelensplittern machen. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha kämpft gegen den Dämon, in den sich der Schlossherr verwandelt hat. Dieser nimmt eine junge Frau als Schlid, wird aber dann dennoch verletzt. Also flieht er durchs Dach und Inu Yasha springt natürlich hinterher und versucht ihn zu stellen, doch das Ungetüm weicht immer weiter aus. Sango macht sich indessen Sorgen um Miroku, der schon länger mit der Prinzessin in dem Gewölbe unter der Festung ist und macht sich daher mit der alten Exorzistin auf den Weg, ihn zu suchen, wobei Kirara natürlich auch mitkommt. Die Exorzistin meint, dass Sango wohl ein bisschen in den Mönch verliebt ist, doch als Sango sich aufregen will, rennt die Exorzistin einfach weiter. Schließlich kommen sie in dem Gewölbe an und sehen dort Miroku, der immer noch von der Dämonin gelähmt ist. Als Sango jedoch mit dem Knochenbumerang angreifen will, wird sie ebenfalls von der Dämonenaura gelähmt und sieht, dass es Kirara genauso ergeht. Doch die alte Exorzistin mit ihrer merkwürdigen Eigenschaft, von Dämonenauren nicht beeinflusst zu werden, kann ihr Salz gegen den Dämon anwenden, wobei sie gleich das ganze Fass nimmt. Miroku versieht das Salz noch mit einem reinigenden Spruch und schon vernichtet er den Körper des Dämons, von dem nur noch der Kopf übrigbleibt. Dieser kann allerdings fliehen. Kagome und Shippō sind indessen dabei, alle Verwundeten im Schloss zu suchen und kommen schließlich in dem Zimmer an, dass von dem Schlossherrn bewacht wurde. Dort sehen sie hinter einem Vorhang die Prinzessin... tot. Da fragt sich Kagome, wie die Prinzessin mit Miroku unterwegs sein kann, wo sie doch tot hier im Zimmer liegt. Aber da erscheint hinter ihr der Kopf des blauen Dämons und saugt gelagerte Seelen aus der Prinzessin und will Kagomes Juwelensplitter, denn nur ein ganz kleines bisschen Energie fehlt ihr noch, damit sie wieder in ihren alten Körper zurückkann. Eigentlich sollte die Energie Mirokus dazu verwendet werden, doch da das ja fehlgeschlagen ist, beschließt der Dämon, die Juwelensplitter Kagomes zu nehmen. Kagome und Shippou können den Dämon jedoch bekämpfen bzw. ihm ausweichen, bis Inu Yasha den Burgherr-Dämon besiegt hat und den blauen verletzt. Der Burgherr indessen löst sich auf. Inu Yasha indessen kann keinen weiteren Treffer landen, da der Dämon immer ausweicht. Schießlich fragt Miroku, wieso der Dämon erst jetzt kommt und er antwortet, dass es vorher eine viel größere Energie gab, die von Naraku, sodass der Dämon sich verstecken musste. Mit Narakus Verschwinden jedoch kann er sich offen zeigen. Zu seiner Geschichte erzählt er, dass er vor langer Zeit als angeblicher Schutz von den Menschen unter dem Palast begraben wurde, nun jedoch die Prinzessin als erstes Opfer ausgewählt hatte und dem Burgherrn aufgetragen hatte, das Geheimnis des Seelenlagers in der Prinzessin zu verbergen, indem er alle tötete. Dann versucht der Dämon zu fliehen und blockt Inu Yashas Windnarbe, doch Miroku kann den Dämon mit seinem Windloch einsaugen. Dann verlassen sie den Palast. Hinterher verabschiedet sich die Gruppe noch von der Exorzistin und meint, dass sie gerne hilft, wenn die anderen mal wieder in der Klemme stecken. Soundtracks #Air Hole (ab 0:58) #Inu Yasha Transformed #Title Card Theme #Fierce Battle #Swordsmith, Totosai #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Miasma #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #? #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Hateful Battle #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Kikyos Heart (ab 1:17) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha